creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schattentraum
Kapitel 1: Butterfly Killer . [Polizeibericht vom 08.05.2014 Opfer: Familie Heaven Nora Heaven (Mutter) Geb.: 30.5.1969 Beruf: Ärztin Christopher Heaven (Vater) Geb.: 17.9.1958 Beruf: Lehrer Tatzeit: zwischen 20:00 Uhr - 21:00 Uhr (1h) Verdächtiger: James Kenley (Schüler an der Milddon-Highschool) Geb.: 14.04.1992 Zeugenaussagen: • Veronika Trace Schülerin an der Milddon-Highschool Geb.: 25.03.1993 • Sahra Kenley Mutter von James Kenley Geb.: 19.07.1970 • David Kenley Vater von James Kenley Geb.: 22.01.1957 Bericht: Geschrieben Von: Kommissar Peter Grand Am: 07.05.2014 Wir trafen am 06.05.2014 um 21:29 Uhr ein, da Herr und Miss Kenley besorgt anriefen, da sie Schreie aus dem Haus ihrer Nachbarn gehört hatten. Vor Ort haben wir als erstes mehrfach geklingelt und geklopft, jedoch gab es keine Reaktion und die Tür war geöffnet. Wir mussten also davon ausgehen, dass sich jemand Zutritt zum Haus verschafft hatte. Das Erste, das wir vor Ort tun mussten war den Strom anzuschalten. Dadurch fanden wird die Leichen von Nora und Christopher Heaven (siehe Foto1-3 mir Abschnitt A und B). Nah des Stromkastens lag die Tatwaffe (siehe Foto 4 Abschnitt C) mit den Fingerabdrücken von James Kenley. Ebenfalls waren Fußabdrücke am Tatort. Fußabdrücke D und H stammen höchstwahrscheinlich von der noch immer vermissten Nathalie Heaven. Fußabdrücke E, F, G stammen von James Kenley. Dies wurde mit Hilfe der Eltern ermittelt, da sie ein paar der Schuhe ihres Sohnes vermissten. Das zweite Paar der Schuhe stand noch im Haus. Da es sich um Extraangefertigte Schuhe handelt und sowohl Größe als auch Profil mit besagtem Paar übereinstimmten, ist es somit bewiesen, dass James Kenley der Tatverdächtige ist. Auf dem Laptop von Nathalie Heaven fanden wir ihr virtuelles Tagebuch, in dem sie schildert, dass sie von James beobachtet wurde und dieser sich komisch verhielt. Ebenso fanden die Chatverläufe der letzten Tage auf ihren Computer. Dazu haben wir Die Zeugin Veronika Trace befragte. Sie sagte aus, dass sie bis 16:43 Uhr mit ihr geschrieben hatte und danach einen Vortrag gemacht hatte. Der Chatverlauf stimmte mit ihrer Aussage überein. Ebenso sagte sie aus, dass James am Vortag eine komische Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, die ihr persönlich große Gedanken machten. Der besagte Satz war „Schlaf gut und träum nicht allzu schlecht“ von 00:49 Uhr. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin abgeraten weiterhin mit ihm Kontakt zu haben. Die Aussage von Sahra und David Kenley war, dass ihr Sohn kurz vor 20:00 Uhr das Haus verlassen hatte, unter dem Vorwand wegen den Hausaufgaben noch was mit Nathalie zu besprechen. Sie hatten natürlich keine Einwände, da sie froh waren, dass er so schnell eine Freundin gefunden hatte. Nach Aussage der Eltern war er ein ehr verschlossener, schüchterner Junge, der nur schwer Anschluss fand. Seine Hobbys waren eher die Kunst. Sein Zimmer war voller kleinen Statuen und einer Schaufensterpuppe, die ziemlich seltsam aussah. Sie hatte modellierte Wunden, die mit den Wunden von Frau und Herr Heaven übereinstimmten. Ebenso hatte er eine Karte mit den Tatorten und Fotos der anderen 11 Leichen mit ähnlichen Wunden, bei denen das Gleiche Muster vorlag. Die Eltern hatten sein Zimmer noch nie betreten und waren daher schockiert. Der Tatvorgang war nun schon in 12 Fällen das gleiche gewesen. 12 Familien hatten einen Stromausfall in der Wohnung und wurden dann im Keller brutal ermordet. Stiche in den Bauch, so dass einzelne Gedärme aus den Wunden hingen. Nachdem die Personen dann tot waren, wurde ihnen die Kehle durchgeschnitten '''und am Hals wurde jeweils immer ein '''1 x 1 cm großes Stück Haut heraus geschnitten. Die Augen wurden den Opfern nachträglich ausgestochen und neben den Leichen zertreten. Alles in allem war das ganze eine sehr grausame und blutige Angelegenheit. Bis jetzt hatte der Mörder nie Spuren hinterlassen, aber diese Nacht ist er schlampig gewesen. Mit den Spuren die wir haben, könnten wir die Mordserie endlich lösen.] . . . Ich las mir den Bericht noch einmal durch, bevor ich ihn unterschrieb. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Nathalie meine beste Freundin verschwunden war. Ich kam mir aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund total mies vor, weil ich sie mit diesem Psychopathen James alleine gelassen hatte. Die Nacht als der Anruf kam, konnte ich nicht schlafen und die darauf folgenden beiden Nächte wurde ich von den schlimmsten Albträumen geplagt in der sie Nathalies verbrannten Körper irgendwo am Straßenrand finden würden, so wie es für diese Mordreihe üblich war. Butterfly Killer nannten sie ihn, denn die Blutspuren sahen immer aus wie Schmetterlingsflügel, nur das diese Flügel sehr zerrissen waren. Als ich heute den 08.05.2014 in die Schule ging, wusste ich auf einmal wie sich Nathalie gefühlt haben musste. Die Polizisten meinten, sie hätte sich seit einer Woche beobachtet gefühlt. Mir ging es grade ähnlich. Ich schob es immer und immer wieder darauf, dass ich Angst hatte das nächste Opfer zu sein. Wenn es wirklich James war, dann würde er mich finden und töten wollen. Ich hatte ihn beleidigt und dazu noch ausgesagt, dass ich glaube, dass er der Täter ist. Ich hatte Angst. Ab und an glaubte ich, dass ich ihn im Augenwinkel in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke sah. Draußen außerhalb des Laternenlichtes. In einer dunklen Ecke meines Zimmers. In der Nähe der Schule. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er überall lauerte und nur darauf wartete mich zu töten. Durch meine Panische Angst und dem daraus folgenden Schlafmangel, so wie der Tatsache, dass ich kaum etwas aß, brach ich in der Schule zusammen. Ich hatte mich überanstrengt. Meine Nerven lagen blank, aber ich wollte mich niemandem anvertrauen, da ich Angst hatte alle würden mich verrückt nennen. Im Krankenzimmer angekommen, schlief ich dann ein. Erneut träumte ich von Nathalie. Jedoch war sie normal. Kein Kratzer kein gar nichts. Sie lief auf mich zu und ich war froh, dass es ihr gut ging. Ich nahm sie in die Arme. Hatte Freudetränen in den Augen und dann …. … dann sah ich ein Messer hinter ihr auftauchen. James stand hinter ihr und grinste breit, als er sie abstach. Sein bizarres Lächeln wurde immer breiter und breiter mit jedem neuen Stich den er machte. Es war das reine Grauen. Ich hoffte endlich aufzuwachen, aber nichts geschah. Nun stand James vor mir, während der leblose Körper von Nathalie vor mir lag. James kam immer näher. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, aber ich bin starr vor Angst. Er kam immer näher und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Er packte mich. Drückte mich zu Boden und fesselte meine Hände. Danach wendete er sich wieder Nathalie zu. Er zerschnitt ihre Kleidung. Ihre Haut war weiß und ihre Augen leer. Er nahm das Messer und vollzog einen Schnitt am Bauch. Sehr geübt. Er klappte die entstandenen Hautlappen beiseite, so dass man nun sämtliche Organe sah. Er entfernte als erstes die unteren Rippen, um besser an die Leber zu kommen, die er entnahm und in eine Plastiktüte steckte. Dann nahm er den gesamten Darm heraus und legte ihn wie Schmetterlingsflügel um Nathalie herum. Dann nahm er den Magen heraus und zerkleinerte ihn einfach. Er lachte dabei wie ein Teufel und sah danach zu mir. „Nun bist du an der Reihe Hexe!“ , sagte er und wollte grade auf mich einstechen. Schreiend erwachte ich. Rings um mich herum war es dunkel und es roch streng. Ich erkannte, dass ich auf einem der baufälligen Fabrikgelände war. Ich fragte mich wie ich wohl hier her kam als ich eine Vertraute Stimme hörte. „Du bist aufgewacht. Gut. Ich habe dich hergebracht ….“, sagte James, als er auf mich zu ging. In seinem Gesicht war frisches Blut und so fing ich erneut an zu schreien. „Bleib weg du MONSTER! Du hast sie getötet. …. Du hast Nathalie getötet. …. Und …. Und jetzt willst du mich töten. Bleib weg von mir. Ich mach alles was du willst, aber geh weg von mir.“ Als James dennoch weiter hin auf mich zu kam stand ich auf und rannte weg. Ich lief in den Wald. Erst einmal rein und als ich dann stolperte, krachte ich zu Boden. Ich hörte nun auf jeden knackenden Ast, aus Angst James könnte auf einmal auftauchen. Ich hörte nichts nur Vögel und kleinere Tiere. Ich war verwirrt. Auf einmal hatte ich so ein stechenden Schmerz im Magen. Als ich an mir runter sah, sah ich nur Blut. Blut war überall. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ich kippte um. Dann sah ich es. Dann sah ich meinen Mörder …. „Du wirst nun nie sagen können wer dein Mörder ist. Du armes armes Mädchen. Ich wollte dich nicht töten. Wirklich nicht. Aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen. Ebenso wenig wie mir mein Gegenspieler eine Wahl lässt. Ich werde euch einfach alle töten. Dann ist alles rot. Jeder wird seinen Spaß haben. Keine Sorge. Eure Seelen werden zu Schmetterlingen und dann seid ihr wirklich frei.“ Ein schrilles Lachen ertönte, als der Mörder den toten Leichnam von Veronika verbrannte. „Jetzt fehlen nur noch deine Eltern. Und … er!“ Mit diesen Worten ging der Mörder auf die Stadt zu. Wer der Mörder ist? Seit gespannt. . . Kapitel 2: Chinmoku . „Ich bin nicht der Mörder. Das ist der andere James. Der böse James. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Wirklich nicht. Ich habe ihn gestern erst wieder gesehen. Er war da und hat mit meinen Eltern gesprochen. Danach hatte er mir gesagt ich solle schweigen. Wenn ich das hier erzählen sollte würde er mich töten, doch ich will nicht als Mörder oder verrückter dastehen. Vor einer Woche kurz nachdem wir hergezogen waren, ist er zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht. Er hat auch mein Zimmer so eingerichtete und meinte ich solle den Mörder finden und er würde mir helfen. Das ganze Zeug sollte dazu dienen mich in den Mörder hinein zu versetzten. Ich sollte denken wie der Mörder. Nein nein ich bin nicht der Mörder, den ich verstehe ihn nicht. Er scheint wahllos zu töten und hat Spaß dran. Von jedem nimmt er sich ein Stück Haut mit. Er zeichnet mit dem Blut der Opfer seiner Opfer…..“ . Der junge Kommissar stellte den Recorder aus. Mehr wollte er erst einmal nicht hören. Er betrachtete das Zimmer. Im Vergleich zu dem restlichen Haus war dieses Zimmer schön. Unbeleckt. Rein und Sauber. Das Haus war mit dem Blut der Eltern fast gestrichen worden. Überall war das Blut und es roch nach Tod. Selbst die besten Polizisten und Beamten stießen hier an ihre Grenzen. So etwas blutrünstigen gab es selten. Die Mordwaffe war ein Jagdmesser gewesen und die Fingerabdrücke waren ausschließlich von James Kenley. . Ach Verzeihung ich vergas mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Daniel O’Manow. Ich bin leitender Kommissar und habe in meinem Beruf schon viel erlebt. Viele Tote wenige die überlebt hatten. Aber nun wieder zum Fall. James Kenley ist immer noch verschwunden, jedoch hat ein Nachbar mitten in der Nacht gemeldet, dass im Hause Kenley Schreie ertönten. Die Polizei traf eine halbe Stunde später ein und fand wir Sahra und David Kenley tot in dem gesamten Haus. Ich will hier keine weiteren Details nennen. Ich nahm den Rekorder mit nach Hause. Die Spurensicherung würde bis morgen früh brauchen und ich musste noch einen Bericht schreiben. Ich fuhr also nach Hause. Die Nacht war kalt und Sternen klar. Einen Moment lang achtete ich nicht auf die Straße sondern schaute in den Himmel. Die Sterne sahen so nah aus. Als ich wieder auf die Straße sah, stand beinah direkt vor dem Auto, mitten auf der Straße ein kleines Kind. Ich bremste und versuchte auszuweichen. Als das Auto kurz vor einem Baum zum stehen kam, stieg ich sofort aus und wollte nach dem Mädchen schauen, aber die Straße war leer. „Vielleicht war es nur ein Schatten oder eine Einbildung weil ich zu müde bin?“ Ohne mir weiter Gedanken zu machen, stieg ich wieder in das Auto und fuhr die letzten paar Meter nach Hause. Zu Hause angekommen, parkte ich das Auto und schloss die Haustür auf. Bei dem Versuch das Licht anzuschalten, stellte ich fest, dass der Strom ausgefallen war. Verärgert schloss ich die Tür hinter mir zu und ging dann in die Küche um mir eine Kerze zu entzünden. Ich legte den Rekorder im Flur hin und ging etwas zögerlich in die Küche. Ich musste in einigen Schubfächern kramen, eh ich Streichhölzer finden konnte. Die Flamme der Kerze loderte auf und ich wich zurück. Vor mir stand … ich ….. es war als ob ich in einen Spiegel sehe. Ich wich zurück, doch die Gestalt vor mir blieb stehen. „Du weichst vor dir selbst zurück Daniel? Was ist mit dem Mädchen? Willst du sie nicht finden? Nathalie Haven wird immer noch vermisst. Du solltest sie suchen.“, sprach die Gestalt vor mir mit meiner Stimme. Ich bekam Angst. Kalte, pure Angst. Das konnte nur Einbildung sein. Geister gab es nicht. „Wer bist du?“ Ich fragte mit einer festen Stimme doch, ich wusste, dass man meine Angst aus den Augen ablesen konnte. Der Gestalt schien es zu gefallen. Sie lächelte. „Das siehst du doch. Ich bin du und du bist ich. Oder wie willst du dir das ganze sonst erklären? Wir glauben doch schließlich nicht an Geister. Wir denken immer rational.“ Langsam verlor ich die Angst, da ich mir einredete, dass ich in Wirklichkeit schon im Bett lag und schlief. Das alles war nur ein Traum. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich das Mädchen suchen soll. Gibt mir doch einen Hinweis, wenn du willst das ich sie finde.“ Ich stand vom Boden auf. „Du musst in den Wald gehen zu den Sümpfen. Dort müsste sie irgendwo liegen. Wie ich drauf kommen? Die Schmetterlingsflügel ähneln einer Schmetterlingsart, welche hier in den Sümpfen lebt. Zudem glich der neuste Vorfall einem Alten, wo die Tochter ebenfalls in den Sümpfen gefunden wurde. Akte B79F49D. Ließ sie dir morgen in Ruhe durch. Und nun schlaf!“ Ich schnellte hoch und fand mich im Bett wieder. Ich hatte nur eine Boxershort an und alles war wie immer. Das Fenster war an gekippt und ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch. Selbst die Hausschuhe standen neben dem Bett. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken, legte ich mich wieder hin und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen. Das Telefon klingelte und ich nahm den Hörer ab. „O’Manow hier? …. Die Ergebnisse sind da? …. Wirklich? ….. Ich komme sofort. ….. ach und Matthew leg mir bitte schon mal die Akte B79F49D bereit. Ich will etwas überprüfen. …. Nein ich habe keine Spur, mir ist nur was eingefallen, was ich überprüfen möchte. …. Danke dann bis gleich.“ Ich zog mich schnell an und machte Frühstück. Schnell Rührei und ein wenig Bacon. Ich aß es in zehn Minuten und machte mich dann fertig. Nachdem ich mich rasiert hatte, zog ich meine Uniform an und wunderte mich, wo meine Feuerzeug war. –Vielleicht habe ich es ja gestern irgendwo verloren. Ich werde mir heute einfach ein neues kaufen.- Auf der Wache kam mir gleich mein Kollege Matthew sofort entgegen. „Daniel?! Schön dich zu sehen. Deine Materialien liegen schon bereit, ebenso wie der Bericht der Spurensicherung. Aber nun erzähl mal wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass der Fall von vor 3 Jahren etwas damit zu tun haben könnte? Ach und noch was Mrs Thiemly ist außer sich vor Wut, weil du den Rekorder als Beweisstück ohne ihr Einverständnis mitgenommen hast. Sie möchte eine Kopie des Bandes und deinen Bericht spätestens morgen früh auf dem Tisch liegen haben.“ Matthew Stephans war einer von der Sorte, die viel erzählten, wenn sie einen Menschen erst einmal gut kannten. Er war loyal und sein Verstand arbeitete gut. Er war einer der klügsten Köpfe der gesamten Wache. Seine einzigste Schwäche war, dass er sehr jung war und nicht gut mit den meisten Kollegen konnte. Es lag daran, dass er einen sehr eigenen Sinn für Humor und Gerechtigkeit hatte. Er war nicht käuflich und hatte deswegen auch schon einige Konflikte mit alt eingesessenen Mitarbeitern. Hier und da gibt es Kollegen die sich bezahlen lassen und dafür vielleicht mal nicht hinsieht. Ich selbst bin auch sehr dagegen, weiß aber, dass es sich nicht ändern wird. Ich werde Matthew aber so gut fördern wie ich kann, damit er dann meinen Platz würdig vertreten kann. Als wir beide in meinem Büro waren, sah ich die vorbereitete Tafel. Matthew machte seine Arbeit immer gut und gewissenhaft. „Sahra und David Kenley wurden gegen Mitternacht umgebracht. Todesursache war …. Ertrinken. Sie wurden scheinbar erst einmal in der Spüle ertränkt. Danach wurden sie ausgeblutet und das Blut wurde überall verteilt. Auch die Gedärme wurden erst nachträglich entfernt.“ Matthew spricht sachlich und ist auch von den Bildern wenig beeindruckt. Das war etwas Gutes an ihm. Er behielt immer Haltung und ließ sich kein Eckel anmerken. „Das weiß ich alles. Ich habe es mir ja alles vor Ort ansehen können. Aber die Morde werden von Mal zu Mal brutaler. Der Butterfly Killer scheint bei jedem Mal mehr Freude dran zu haben. Die Hautstücken bleiben jedoch synchron. Ich frage mich, was es damit auf sich hat.“ „Ein Markenzeichen neben den Blutflügeln? Oder er nimmt sie als Trophäen. Was aber in seiner Psyche vorgeht, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Vielleicht sollten wir dann Laura fragen. Sie wollte heute eh noch hoch kommen.“ Es klopfte an die Tür und Laura Smith stand vor der Tür. Ich stand auf und öffnete ihr strahlend die Tür. Mit ihren 25 Jahren war sie ein Jahr jünger als Matthew. Aber sie brachte, in die sonst fast öde Männerwelt, ein bisschen Sonne. „Komm rein Laura. Wir haben grade über dich gesprochen. Willst du Kaffee oder Tee?“ Laura setzte sich in die Sitzecke und Matthew folgte ihr. Er mochte sie und das wusste ich, weshalb ich ihn auch immer neben ihr sitzen ließ. Als sie sagte, dass sie einen Tee wollte, machte ich eine kleine Kanne Kaffee und Teewasser fertig. Laura fing an über den Fall zu reden, während ich noch ein wenig in der Akte blätterte und mir die Fotos der Untersuchung ansah. „Der Butterfly Killer hat an diesen Leichen wesentlich mehr unternommen, wie anfangs vermutet. Augen und ein paar andere Sachen wurde an den Leichen … vertauscht. Die Augen der Frau waren im Körper des Mannes ebenso wie das Herz und anders rum. Es war schockieren. Auch das Blut wurde ausgetauscht. Zumindest der Teil, der möglich war.“ Ich machte den Tee und den Kaffee fertig, stellte ihn den Beiden hin und setzte mich mit meiner Tasse in den Sessel. „Was zum Henker denkt sich der Mörder dabei?“, fragte ich Laura in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht eine Antwort hat. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Daniel. Ich weiß nicht was sich der Mörder denkt, wenn er sich überhaupt was denkt. Ich meine wer macht ich den bitte die Mühe Leichen so zu verstümmeln und …. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine. Es ist grausam.“ Da Laura sich zurücklehnte und an ihrem Tee trank, sprach nun Matthew mit einem interessanten Gedanken. „Was ist, wenn Butterfly das Ehepaar kannte und gar nicht James ist. Er wollte die Leichen verändern, da er die Personen … brechen wollte. Er wollte sie vom Grund aus verändern. Ich meine weshalb sollte James das mit seinen Eltern machen? Und warum erst so spät? Warum fängt er auf einmal an eine Spur zu hinterlassen, wo er doch davor keinen kleinsten Hinweis hinterlassen hat. Er hätte schon viel früher die Chance dazu gehabt.“ Es herrschte eine Stille im Raum, die schon fast unangenehm war. Wir erkannten auf einmal, dass er Recht hatte. Ich hätte mich in diesem Moment schlagen können, dass ich den Rekorder zu Hause gelassen hatte. Jedoch war das schlimmste, dass ich mir das Band nicht bis zum Ende angehört hatte. Als ich den Blick hob und einfach nur in den Hintergrund sah, sah ich mich wieder. Ich …. bzw. die Gestalt stand in der Tür von meinem Chef, doch offenbar sah ihn niemand außer mir. Erschrocken stand ich auf. Laura und Matthew sahen mich verwirrt an. Ich konnte in ihren Gesichtern sehen, dass sie deutlich verwirrt waren. Schnell setzte ich mich wieder hin, doch die Gestalt war weg. „Tut mir leid mir ist nur grade eingefallen, dass ich den Rekorder zu Hause habe stehen lassen. Der könnte uns ja nun helfen oder? Soll ich ihn schnell holen fahren?“ Laura und Matthew sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann mit einem Lächeln. Laura stand als erste auf. „Das wäre sehr nützlich. Ruft mich unten an oder kommt runter, wenn der Recorder da ist. Ich muss mich jetzt erst einmal um die anderen Leichen kümmern.“ Mit einem Lächeln verschwand sie wieder in die Tiefen des Kellers. „Soll ich in der Zeit wo du den Rekorder holst, mal den letzten Fall mit dem vor drei Jahren vergleichen?“ Matthew war eine war Hilfe und er liebte seine Arbeit. Als ich nickte, machte er sich sofort an die Arbeit, so dass ich gleich losfahren konnte. Zu Hause sah ich sie wieder. Die Gestalt, die mein Spiegelbild sein konnte, oder habe ich nur schon wieder eine Einbildung? Die Gestalt stand bei dem Rekorder und ließ ihn grade abspielen. „ ….. am Anfang dachte ich immer es sei nur ein Traum, den ich wachte immer im Bett auf. Doch nach ein paar Tagen sah mich der Schatten immer komischer an. Er grinste. Der andere James grinste mich so an, als ob er mich töten wollte. Eines Abends zog er mich in die Dunkelheit und bedrohte mich mit einem Messer. Er sagte ich dürfe nie das Geheimnis verraten. Das Geheimnis das ….“ Ein Schrei aus der Kehle eines Teenagers ertönte und ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Die Gestalt stoppte den Rekorder, der Schrei verstummte. Ein Schummern umgab die Gestalt und ich rieb mir die Augen und als ich wieder die Augen öffnete stand Nathalie in einer Kapuzenjacke vor mir. Ich rieb mir erschrocken noch einmal die Augen, dann stand ein Mädchen mit dunkellila Haaren und einer Narbe über das rechte Auge. Ein Schrecken fuhr mir durch jede Zelle meines Körpers. „Wer …. Wer bist du?“ Das Mädchen kam lächelnd mit einem Messer in der Hand auf mich zu. „Ich bin der Schatten jeder Ecke. Ich bin die Stille in der Leere. Ich bin Chinmoku und ich komme um euch zu töten.“ . Als sie fertig mit ihrem neuen Meisterwerk war, lächelte sie in die Überwachungskamera. „Nun wird auch seine Seele zu einem Schmetterling.“ Mit dem Blick in die Kamera wurde das Mädchen zu einem dunklen Schatten und löste sich danach komplett auf oder versteckte sie sich nur in einem Schatten? Sie könnte überall sein. Sie könnte auch dich beobachten. Grade in diesem Augenblick. Fortsetzung folgt ...... Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang